On The Edge
by Stuck1nTh3Middle
Summary: Snapshot from a much larger Story  she's on the edge, her mother is about to be taken...what can she do? Attempted Suicide...kinda. KendallxOC. DONT LIKE DONT READ! FULL STORY NOW UP! BTR ROGUE!


**Okay ladies and gentlemen, yes this is a Kendall/OC fic. I don't want any flames or harshness, if you don't like it, don't read it. this is actually just a few pages of a much longer story that I have written, but it's my favourite part. I hope you enjoy. R&R nicely please **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kendall or big time rush. I only own Cami/Cameron/ Cami's Mother/Sara/the plot **

"What do you mean my mother was hit by a car?"

"_Camilia,"_

"Cami"

"_Cami, your mother has several punctures in her lung, and it may be difficult to fix. But we were told to notify all family members in case the surgery goes wrong_."

"Surgery?"

"_We have to stitch the holes in her lung. We can save her, but if it goes wrong, then..."_

"Who was driving the car?"

"_A young man by the name of Cameron Brown" _I froze.

"I get it. Thank you. Goodbye" I hung up the phone and started to cry. My mom has to have surgery, she might die. I can't imagine where I would be without Mom. I would never have met Kendall, I never would have survived without her, I never would have discovered how much I love singing, we never would have moved to L.A if mom hadn't wanted to chase Sara when dad took her away. As much as I hate her, without her I wouldn't be who I am today.

"It's going to be okay, they're going to fix this, it will all be fine" he told me, rubbing my arm supportively. The tears fell faster. I needed to see someone. Without thinking I stood and left the apartment. I went straight to Sara's apartment and opened the door.

"Sara? Sara where are you?" I called out. Sara emerged from the stairs and she looked sad.

"Sara, please tell me this is some horrible joke"

"I wish I could, I really do" she said, tears threatening to spill over.

"Cami, I wish I could say this was all a dream, or that it was some horrible scene for a TV show, but it isn't, and I'm just as scared as you are." she said, her voice was weak.

"Why couldn't I hear it from you? Why did I have to get an e-mail?"

"We didn't find out until just now, by a phone call" she told me. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I hugged her, and she hugged me back. I didn't want to let her go, but she had to go back to what she was doing, and I had to go home. I had seen her, and now I wanted to run. I left the room calmly. Kendall was waiting outside the door for me. I turned away from him and let my feet go where they wanted to. I ran up the stairs, I couldn't stay still in the elevator, I had to keep running. I went to the top floor of the palm woods, eventually running out of breath, but I kept going, pushing against the need to breathe. I ran straight out the door and onto the roof. The wall around the edge of the building collided with my stomach, knocking whatever was left in me out. I peered over the edge, and did the dumbest thing possible. I climbed up onto the wall, scraping and grazing my hands. I stood there, contemplating if I should take the two steps forward. I stood there just looking down, wondering what it would be like to fall and never get back up. Wondering what the trees and the sky would look like on the way down. Wondering what the initial collision would feel like. I heard a door close behind me.

"Cami!" he shouted. My hair was in front of my eyes, almost like blinkers, putting me in a world of my own. I felt his hands on mine, trying to coax me down.

"Cami, please. Come off the ledge" he said calmly. I didn't move. I wondered what Kendall would do if I jumped. He'd probably jump after me.

"Cami, if you can hear me, do something" he pleaded. I squeezed his hand.

"Do you want to come down? 1 for yes, 2 for no" I squeezed his hand twice.

"Do you want to jump off? 1 for yes 2 for no" I squeezed his hand three times.

"I'll take that as a 'not sure'" he frowned, I could hear it in his voice. I stood there until a crowd of people swarmed at the bottom. I stared at them, wondering what they were thinking. Wondering how many of them I knew. I tried not to cry, but sure enough, the tear freed itself from my eye and fell down the side of the building.

"She can't just let this happen. Why did this happen?" I whispered. I fell to my knees on the ledge, not falling forward, not yet.

"It can't end this way. She was supposed to get better" I pushed the tears out of my eyes and I looked to Kendall, who still held my hand.

"How could Cameron do this? Why would he want to hurt me this badly?' I swung my legs over the side. I heard the crowd below gasp, but it sounded like a breath of air from up here.

"What did I ever do to deserve this in the first place?" I murmured. Kendall put his arms around my waist and pulled me down. The crowd below clapped. Kendall just held me tight. I stared down at the scrapes on my hands from climbing up and falling to my knees. The caked on blood was dry now, but fresh blood still found its way out. He just held me there, glad I hadn't jumped. I was so close to the edge, but I didn't want to go over. I didn't want to leave him behind. I couldn't do what Mom was doing. He led me away from the edge. I couldn't even see so he picked me up and carried me down the stairs. I buried my face into his shirt as he carried me. I let my mind wander, thinking about what might have happened if I had jumped. He gently placed me on the couch after opening the door with his foot.

"Did you guys see what happened before? Someone was going to jump off the roof!" Carlos said, like it was a cool thing.

"Yeah, I was there, we were close up." Kendall told him. I picked at the blood that had dried on my skin.

"Carlos, Cami was the one on the roof" Logan told Carlos. Carlos's face fell. I felt the couch sink slightly, and warm arms wrapped around me.

"Your mom is gonna be okay Cami. We promise" Kendall told me. I stood and left the room. I grabbed a towel and saw Kendall sit on the bed in our room where I went into the ensuite. I grabbed my pyjamas and my slippers and took a shower, without bothering to take off my clothes. I hissed when the hot water touched my scratches. It burned slightly. I had stopped wearing the gauze pad on my neck now, I was allowed to leave it off. I eventually wound up sitting in the bottom of the shower. I had left the door unlocked. I heard Kendall move outside. The tears and water mixed in with the blood that poured out of my hands and knees. Only when I started to cry audibly did Kendall open the door. He saw me sitting on the ground in the shower, fully clothed. He closed the door and sat on the ground in the shower with me, fully clothed. It was a medium sized shower that could easily fit three people. He just held me, watching the blood flow from the scratches on my body and into the water, which dripped down the drain. He let the gauze pad and bandages get soaked. To him, I was more important. I don't know how long we stayed there for, but it felt like forever. My clothes probably wouldn't come off when I got out. I know I hated my mother, I know I despised her, but it was really her drunken ways and horrible choices that I hated. She was still my mom, and I loved her under all that hate. I let the water take away my sorrows, my worries. Everything negative in my body until all that was left was Kendall and the need for sleep.

"Kendall?" my voice faltered.

"Yeah?" his voice was as quiet as mine.

"Am I going crazy?"

"No"

"Then why did I want to jump?" He hesitated for a moment.

"Because everyone does stupid things when they get bad news. And your bad news was huge, so you did something huge in return" he said thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't have let me jump, would you?"

"Never" he told me. "You are too amazing to let go of that easily"

"So are you. That's why I didn't jump." I told him. He turned off the water and took a towel to put it around me. We sat there in towels, just dripping dry. I didn't know what to do.

**Ok I hope you guys enjoyed this. If not, please don't be mean. If I get enough positive reviews or people asking, I might actually post the whole story, despite the fact that it's pretty much a huge drabble. I apologize if there are any mistakes!**


End file.
